redgreenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beaver Dam
The water in Possum Lake is rising and the cause of this dilemma is a beaver dam. Cast (in order of Appearance): , , , , , , , , , , , , Segments: Red's Handyman Tips, The Possum Lodge Word Game, Rothschild's Sewage and Septic Sucking Services, Handyman Corner, Red's Sage Advice, Dalton's House, Red's Visits with Possum Lodge Members, Adventures With Bill, That's What Friends Are For DVD: Red Green: Stuffed and Mounted, Vol. 5; The Red Green Show – 2000 Season DVD Commentary by Steve Smith STEVE SMITH: One of the characters that I have probably the most fun with is Ranger Gord, played by Peter Keleghan. I just– I don't know, he just– he's been too alone for too long and too high in oh so many ways. And in this particular episode, I think we may have gone over the line where, instead of Ranger Gord waking up from a nap, he's actually coming out of hibernation. But we'll probably continue to push the envelope with good ol' Ranger Gord. Transcript {Red stands behind a picket fence gate door with a latch on the other side.} RED GREEN: You know, one of the signs of a true handyman is to figure out how something works and then be able to use that same technology in an entirely new application. For example, this gate. {opens gate and walks through it} I got a spring and I got a latch. {goes over to an eaves-trough full of leaves above a barrel} Now, I know what you're thinking: "How is he gonna use a spring and a latch?" or "How did he get so smart?" or "Why does he walk like that?" {He holds a string attached to a gate latch attached to the trough.} RED GREEN: Well, here's your answer. This rope operates the latch, which I got attached to this end of my eaves-trough. {points at other end of eaves-trough with a gate spring on it} I attached the spring way down at the other end of my eaves-trough. Now, if you're sittin' there, baffled, think about somethin' you have to do every year once the leaves fall off all the trees. No, no, not move to Florida. I'm talkin' about cleaning out your eaves-troughs. {Red pulls on the string, lifting up the latch. The eaves-trough full of leaves tips down into the barrel. The leaves fall down the trough into the barrel. Then the trough swings back up onto the latch.} Intro {Red enters the Lodge, waving. The audience cheers.} RED GREEN: Thank you, all right. Thank you very much. Appreciate it. Kind of an odd problem up at the Lodge this week. The water in Possum Lake is real high and gettin' higher. It's goin' up about, uh, a foot a day. Mind you, the Lodge never looked better with so much of our crap underwater. {Mike and Ed enter the Lodge hurriedly.} MIKE HAMAR: Hey, Mr. Green, we found out what's makin' the lake rise! ED FRID: There's a big animal infestation problem, Red. RED GREEN: How can animal infestation make the lake go up, unless they all have serious bladder problems? MIKE HAMAR: No, they built a big dam across the end of the lake. ED FRID: That's right! Darn squirrels! MIKE HAMAR: It's beavers! ED FRID: No, the beavers have the long, narrow tails and the fangs and, uh, the big hump on the back! At least they do up at the nuclear plant. MIKE HAMAR: You wouldn't know a beaver if it bit your butt. ED FRID: I did so! MIKE HAMAR: See, it's beavers, Mr. Green. RED GREEN: All right... MIKE HAMAR: They built this big dam so the water can't get out. RED GREEN: Well, Ed, surely you can just go down there and take the dam apart, can't ya? ED FRID: I suppose I could if I'd lost my MIND! RED! Those are very dangerous animals! RED GREEN: They don't actually bite, do they? ED FRID: No, they gnaw! All the pain of biting, but very, very slow. RED GREEN: Well, something's gotta be done, that's for sure. MIKE HAMAR: Well, while they're out gatherin' their trees and their branches during the day, we can break in and take the dam apart without them botherin' us. ED FRID: Well, they might not be in there, Mike, but they hang around. They lurk, with their big teeth. Just lurking and waiting for you to make one slip, then they jump on you and gnaw your face off! But slowly! Very slowly. RED GREEN: C'mon, Ed, this is Canada's national emblem your talkin' about. MIKE HAMAR: Yeah, Canadians are very proud of the beaver. ED FRID: Not that proud. It's only on the nickel. RED GREEN: Okay, you know what? I'm guessing that any animal we've chosen to represent Canada will let us just walk in there and take its home, as long as we call it free trade. {Red, Ed and Mike all laugh.} MIKE HAMAR: Yeah? RED GREEN: Yeah! {They turn and leave the Lodge.} MIKE HAMAR: That's a good one. The Possum Lodge Word Game WINSTON ROTHSCHILD: It's time for the Possum Lodge Word Game! {The camera pulls back to reveal Winston standing behind the card table where Red and Ed are seated.} WINSTON ROTHSCHILD: {holding up a gift certificate} Today's winner will receive a gift certificate for a free entree at Felicia's Fondue Palace, home of the world's only blindfolded fondue. Uh, Felicia's regrets that they are not responsible for any superficial face wounds. {to Ed} Okay, Ed, cover your ears. {Ed does so} Red, you have 30 seconds to get Ed Frid here to say this word... {holds up sign displaying the word, which is...} Courage. Courage. RED GREEN: Yeah, all right, Winston. WINSTON ROTHSCHILD: {setting sign down on table} And go! RED GREEN: Okay, Ed, this is something that you have that gives you confidence. ED FRID: Electric cattle prod. RED GREEN: No, okay, people who do dangerous things without even thinking about the risk have this. ED FRID: A wild sex life! RED GREEN: No, okay, no. This is something you call on when you know you should get back on the horse. ED FRID: Oh, a gentler horse. RED GREEN: Okay, a person who works with large, dangerous animals requires plenty of... ED FRID: ...medical attention. WINSTON ROTHSCHILD: You're almost out of time, Red. RED GREEN: Yeah, I know. {snaps fingers} Okay, Ed, if you stick your head inside a lion's mouth, that takes a lot of... ED FRID: {disgusted} ...breath mints. RED GREEN: Come on, I'm talking about bravery! ED FRID: Bravery kills! We don't encourage that. RED GREEN: There we go! {rings bell to end game} There we go! {Winston gives Ed the certificate} Rothschild's Sewage and Septic Sucking Services {Winston steps up to a microphone on a stage in a theater. The screen displays the text, "Rothschild's Sewage and Septic Sucking Services".} WINSTON ROTHSCHILD: {into microphone} I'm not a construction worker or a fisherman. {The screen now displays a picture of an outhouse.} WINSTON ROTHSCHILD: I don't live in the basement of an outhouse. {screen displays a goldfish, a frog and a hamster, in that order} I can't bring back your pet goldfish, frog or hamster. Actually, when I get to him, you wouldn't want him anyway. {screen displays a septic truck} I operate a state-of-the-art septic removal vehicle... {screen displays a honeybee} ...not a honey wagon. {screen displays a jug of drain cleaner next to a drain} I believe an ounce of prevention is worth... {screen displays two men removing sewage} ...3,000 gallons of cure. {screen displays a snake hose} I work with a snake... {screen displays garter snake} ...not a snake! {screen displays a bald-headed man in a suit} Dad, if God had meant for me to be a lawyer, He would've given me more brains and a way better sense of smell. {The screen now displays Winston standing outside a building, wearing a graduate's cap over his helmet, and a diploma in his hand. A sign on the building reads, "Congratulations, graduates, Big Ed's Polyseptic Institute, class of '80".} WINSTON ROTHSCHILD: I'm Winston Rothschild, III, and I suck sewage! Thank you. {Winston steps off the stage.} Handyman Corner Red's Sage Advice RED GREEN: Wanna talk to you all you guys out there who learned your social skills by watching the WWF. I'm bettin' about now your wife is bugging you to get better manners. That's not a big problem. Manners are not very complicated at all. You want to have good manners? Just take something that you wanna do fast and do it slow. Or say the exact opposite of what you mean. In other words, lie through your teeth so you don't lose 'em. But you won't have to do that for long, because society dictates the rules of etiquette, and as society changes, so do the rules. Remember how rude you were as a kid? Look at the kids today. They're ten times worse! Think how bad it's gonna get in twenty years! No matter how rude you are now, if you live long enough, the masses will work their way down to your level. So the next time your wife criticizes you for slurping your soup, you just say, "Honey, I'm not rude, I'm just ahead of my time." But be polite about it; don't say it out loud. Remember, I'm pulling for you. We're all in this together. Dalton's House Plot Segment 2 Visit With Ranger Gord Adventures Red's Handyman Tips That's What Friends Are For {Dalton and Mike run down into the basement and walk up close to the camera.} DALTON HUMPHREY: You've been lettin' on you've been a car expert for years. MIKE HAMAR: Yeah. Whenever a car was on the fritz, people would rely on you to say something like, "Sounds like a clotted manifold." DALTON HUMPHREY: Yeah, or "Your carburetor's thrown a rocker panel." MIKE HAMAR: Yeah. But now your sister-in-law's in the market for a used car, and she's counting on you to give it the once-over. DALTON HUMPHREY: But you don't have a clue, do you? MIKE HAMAR: Unless that car is under ten feet of water or on fire, you're lost. DALTON HUMPHREY: Yeah. So here's what you do. MIKE HAMAR: Keep your mouth shut. DALTON HUMPHREY: Yeah. Just stand and listen to the salesman do the work of sellin' the car. MIKE HAMAR: Keep your mouth shut. DALTON HUMPHREY: Look like you're doubting every word. MIKE HAMAR: But keep your mouth shut. DALTON HUMPHREY: For all he knows, you're a class-A mechanic, waiting to pounce on every nose-puller he can come up with! MIKE HAMAR: Now you've got him on the defensive, and that's just where you want him to be! DALTON HUMPHREY: Now, he may in fact suspect you're a complete idiot, but he'll never prove it! MIKE HAMAR: As long as you keep your mouth shut. DALTON HUMPHREY: Yeah! And don't thank us. MIKE HAMAR: That's what friends are for. {They turn and go back upstairs.} Plot Segment 3 Fun Facts Explanations *Winston's line, "I believe an ounce of prevention is worth 3,000 gallons of cure," refers to a quote by Benjamin Franklin: "An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure." Real-World References *"WWF" are the initials for World Wrestling Federation.